Kaimu Eridanus (Bio)
Kaimu Eridanus, born Kaimu Kotaro is a 55 year old, male, Dragon/Zora Hybrid. Previously a normal Labrynnan Sea Zora he was a playable character in Epoch of Disharmony. A distant ancestor of Polaris Eridanus, Kaimu fought to bring justice to Davus Fulmen and Sirius Fulmaren for crimes commented against his clan. On Epoch Day 8 Kaimu was transformed into a dragon thanks to an experiment Sirius had done years earlier mixing Zora and Dragon eggs in Labrynna. Kaimu departed the story on Day 8, leaveing behind King Tiburon's Recruits to continue their mission. He was last seen flying away from Lake Floria to parts unknown. Background Kaimu Kotaro was born and raised in a coastal Zora clan, where he lived until the age of 36. While undergoing the trial of the elders, which required him to live on his own in the open ocean for several months, Kaimu's entire village was poisoned by the dark wizard Davus Fulmen, who had stolen the poison from a mad scientist named Sirius Fulmaren. With his clan decimated, Kaimu fought off Davus, who escaped. Kaimu later moved to Labrynna, where he established a new clan. Kaimu lived with his new clan in Labrynna for many years, meeting and becoming friends with the Tokay Majin Kotage during that time. Five years before the beginning of the RPG, he had an encounter with the scientist Sirius Fulmaren, who had experimented on the whale pods that Kaimu's clan hunted. With the whales becoming too fast and strong to hunt thanks to Sirius, Kaimu's clan became weaker and weaker, and infighting grew. Kaimu finally agreed to hunt down Sirius, and traveled to Hyrule to seek him out. Strengths Patience and wisdom of the elderly, agility of the young, and the combined underwater and above water hand to hand combat training of his Zora people. Thanks to repeated exposure to Davus Fulmen (a skilled thunder mage from Kaimu’s past), Kaimu has an enhanced electrical field, more powerful than the average Zora. He also like most Zora’s can detach the ends of his fins for weaponry. Weaknesses Kaimu must get back in the water eventually. He can survive for very long periods on land, but ultimately does need to at least soak for a few minutes. He has no real weapons training to speak of, and is unsurprisingly sensitive to fire. Equipment None. Non-Combat Companion Kaimu is currently accompanied by a small keese that is domesticated, and named Vector. Appearance Kaimu is the standard height for a Zora, but thanks to his oceanic living style, his body has not aged as much inland Zora’s, giving him a younger appearance. He has many tribal tattoo’s, the majority of them representing the various deities from around the world, notable the goddesses, the giants, and the essences of time of Labrynna. Personality Kaimu is at his core, a friendly, caring, authority figure. But having lost all of his original friends and family, he now stands uneven, unable to fully reconcile with the gnawing hopelessness in his heart. He will gladly greet you with a warm smile, but in time may wear down your heart with his bitter optimism and dark humor. Timeline of Major Events Day 1-3 Summary Kaimu was in the Eastern Ocean, on his way to Hyrule. Day 4 Summary Kaimu arrives in Hyrule and confronts Sirius shortly after the events of The Battle of Disharmony (the final event of Epoch Season 1). Sirius and Kaimu have a brief face off, and then Sirius forces a magical device onto Kaimu. The device teleports Kamu back into the Eastern Ocean. The device forces Sirius to always have a distance of at least five hundred feet between them. Day 5-6 Summary Kaimu, having just been teleported into the middle of the ocean, discovers a pod of magically manipulated whales, dubbed the "Hyperspeed" whales. He manages to control and steer them to Zora's Domain. This takes him an exhausting 24 hours to do. Day 7 Summary Kaimu arrives at Zora's Domain in time to meet with King Tiburon, just as the King Zora is speaking with Polaris and Elizabeth. He makes an offering of the whales he crashed into ZD, and then also offers his services as a soldier in the war. His ultimate motive is to track down Sirius and bring him to justice for his crimes. After the meeting, tensions are high and Kaimu departs to the Grubby Ghini, where he encounters his old friend Majin getting tanked. Kaimu tries to talk to him, but Majin is too damaged from his experiences in Season One of Epoch. Kaimu watches Majin get involved in a barfight, but is unable to assist. The device placed upon him by Sirius acts up, and Kaimu is mentally transported to a metaphysical location known as the Library of Lunar Solace, where he talks with his deceased nephew, Bernard Kotaro. Bernard informs Kaimu of information about his lineage, specifically, that he is the origin of Polaris Eridanus. Kaimu takes this as truth surprisingly easily, and accepts his new name as Kaimu Eridanus. The device falls off him as he departs the bar with Polaris. The two gather outside with Soldat du Ciel and Elizabeth. As tensions continue to escalate, Severa Fulmaren approaches Zora's Domain, with Jaden, Ella, and Annie behind her. All four were being chased by Davus Fulmen. The entire group proceeds to engage in battle with Davus. They hold their own for some time, but Davus manages to take control of Severa, who turns on her allies, and kills Kaimu. This causes a paradox bubble to form around the area, and Polaris vanishes from history instantly inside the paradox. However Severa manages break free from the spell and reverses time with her timestone crusher. Kaimu and Polaris are brought back to life and Polaris kills Davus. Later that night Kaimu finds his wife Fiora Ta on the verge of death after she had been poisoned by Davus. She gives Kaimu her eggs to protect before dying. Later the group learns that King Tiburon had been poisoned by Rathon. They then take off to find the water dragon, and heal the king with one of her magic scales. Day 8 Summary Kaimu and his allies see scenes from different parts of the future occuring at one in Hyrule Field. He notes that such visions can be no coincidence and that the flow of time must be becoming corrupted. Later they encounter Sirius' Robo Clones and a battle breaks out in the Faron Woods. As he battles the clone dragon a recorded message of Sirius plays in Kaimu’s head. The voice messes with him and explains that he is about to turn into a Dragon himself. Sirius hundreds of years in the past experimented with ancient Zora eggs by combining their essence with Dragon eggs. The magic Sirius used to do this results in the death of the original body once the dragon blood takes hold. Kaimu gets torn open by Clone Dragon Majin. His soul separates from his body, and his body turns into a Dragon, then his soul re-merges with his body. In Dragon Form he helps the others kill the remaining clones. However he discovers that Sirius had taken his pack of eggs. After seeing the group off to the Water Dragon at Lake Floria he briefly bids farewell to his companions. Kaimu flies away, leaving the group behind. Kaimu's transformation into a Dragon meant the end of his life as a Zora, and his body is now in fact undead in its Dragon form. Category:Epoch Player Characters Category:Zora Category:Dragon Category:King Tiburon's Recruits Category:Stache19 Category:Undead Category:Kaimu Eridanus